Girl Meets Stranded
by TheOverthinkingLife
Summary: In an attempt to get back home from Philly Riley and Maya face an unespected turn of events.


**A/N: What is up Girl Meets World fans. I've been an avid GMW fan/ fanfiction story reader for a while and decided to make my own account and bring some stories to life. This is somewhat AU set in winter break while they're late in their 16. I really hope you enjoy seeing this is my first story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or anything affiliated with it. If I did the show would be wilder, angstier and it wouldn't have been canceled. I also don't own Google or Tacos.**

They were definitely lost. Not one to give up on hope Riley Mathews tried again to get signal on her phone while making sure she was driving safely.

"We're lost, with no signal and only one phone. Whose idea was it to stop for Tacos on the way back home from Philly?" Maya asked while reclined in the passenger seat. She ignored Riley's glare.

"I mean, we would have two phones if you' stop playing on yours. And Google maps was working a while ago, I think I made a wrong turn."

"You can just keep driving until we reach a place where you can call Matthews. It's no big deal Riles."

They kept driving in silence. It was well past 10:00 and they were supposed to be home 3 hours ago. They had trailed behind Cory and Topanga because Riley wanted to show off her brand new Driver's silence.

Riley didn't want to worry Maya but she started noticing the snow picking up a while ago. It was a rare sight for Riley to be outside while there was a snow storm. Maya had fallen asleep a while ago.

Now she could only see blurs and mountains of white. Somewhere along the mostly silent drive she hadn't seen a small patch of ice on the road and before they knew it they were swerving.

Riley had never felt so much fear in her life. She started aimlessly spinning trying to hit the brakes.

"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed for her friend. Maya shot up from her laying down position and looked around as fear filled her body. The car spun around a few times before coming to a stop.

Riley felt every bone in her body shaking. She had never felt so much fear in her life.

"Riles, how did you manage to do that?" Maya asked while her hand touched her heart.

"I didn't _do_ anything Peaches. The only thing I managed to do was stop the car. In case you haven't seen we're stuck in a snow storm. The car won't start now, we're lost and anything bad that could happen, happened."

Riley was upset now. She wasn't irresponsible, it wasn't even her fault. She reached over to the glove compartment and started searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My mom always stashes an emergency survival kit but I can't seem to find it. It has some energy bars, water bottles and survival stuff... obviously." Riley grumbled.

"Have you tried your phone?" Maya asked hopeful while lying down.

"Yes. No signal and almost dying. Just like us." Riley said while resting her head on the steering wheel.

"Don't say that. It's not time to panic. Have you thought of anywhere else it could be?" Riley's head shot up.

"Why didn't I think of that? Stay here." She told Maya as she zipped up her jacket and reached for the door knob. Maya sat up straight again.

"Riles. Are you crazy? It's probably below cero outside." Maya tried to reason with her friend.

"It won't be long. The kit may be there and I mom may also have a blanket or two laying around there."

"Don't be stupid Riles. You'll freeze." She pleaded with her friend while grabbing her hand. The wind outside moved the car as if to emphasize her point. Riley pried Maya's grip from her hand.

"It'll only be a minute..." She saw Maya making a move to follow her and continued. "...and if you get out I'll tell your parents you almost had a party without their knowledge last time they left the city." Maya let go of the door while glaring at Riley.

"Hurry up." She mumbled.

Riley walked out of the car. Riley had never felt so responsible before. She felt like she needed to be in control of the situation. She knew she could do it. The wind ripped the door from her hands and slammed it shut. At sixteen Riley's body was thin and lanky so she could feel the way the wind hit her thin frame. She pulled her jacket on tighter keeping one hand on the car and the other on herself slowly inching herself to the back of the car.

She quickly realized she couldn't open the door with her gloves on. Making quick work of it she took them off and put them in her pocket. Hastily opening the trunk she was relieved to find a big quilt but nothing else. She took it eagerly wanting to take it to the warm car.

Getting up too quickly she managed to hit her head hard on the trunk door. Pain shot through her so quickly she fell to the snowy ground with a thud, confused and dizzy for a second. She tried to hold in her tears and stayed there for a minute. Standing up slowly she picked up the quilt she'd dropped. with her free hand she rubbed the spot where her head was hit feeling a bump forming. Feeling the quilt slipping from her other hand she struggled to open the door with the offending object. Maya opened the door from the inside taking the quilt. Riley just collapsed in the front seat and closed the door shut.

"Where are your gloves?" Maya let out while trying to distribute the blanket. She took Riley's hands. "They're ice."

"I had to take them off to open the trunk." She waved them in front of Maya's face. Her blond friend only helped hr put them back on. "T-Thanks."

"You're freezing honey."

"S-So are you. Come on, l-let's get in the back seat. It's r-roomier." They sat back down while wrapping the blanket around themselves.

After a minute of silence Maya asked if Riley had found the kit.

"N-not really. I don't know where it c-could be, mom usually has one."

"You okay?" Concern filled the blond.

"I'm f-fine. Cold." Riley let out while trying to get her teeth to stop chattering. Her head and her whole body ached since her fall, not to mention freezing over falling in the snow. Riley was friends with "Smarkle", she knew the three stages of hypothermia by heart. She was conscious she was on stage one, Maya was probably already there herself. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for the both of them. For now, they were okay.

"What do we do?" Maya asked feeling a little lost. She never imagined herself in this position.

"We keep warm. We can turn on the car every few minutes to get some heat in here but not too much. We don't want to get poisoned by carbon monoxide." Riley rattled off.

"Farkle fact number 315..." Maya chuckled in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"I also have to make sure the snow doesn't build up around the exhaust pipe too much."

"What do you mean _you_ have to clear the exhaust pipe? I'm going to help you know?" Maya cleared up getting mad.

"Yes. By staying inside at all times." Riley fought back. "I've already been exposed to the cold. One of us needs to stay warm. We also need to make sure one of us is sleeping. If we both doze off..." Riley let out a breath "...we might never wake up again, what time is it anyway?"

Maya held Riley's phone to her hand.

"Dead." She tossed it to the side. She took a look to her wrist watch. "Just after 11:00."

"Good. I'm sure they're already looking for us. Besides, I'm sure we're not that far, we're already in New York." Riley said as she rested her head against the window, wincing as the sore spot connected with the surface.

Lucas Friar wrapped a blanket tighter to him in his cozy home. In other circumstances he would've been playing in the snow all day, but he had a cold. His window made some noise as the trees outside swayed beside it. His nose tingled and he sneezed despite his best efforts.

"Bless you honey, anything I can get you?" Mrs. Friar asked peeking into his room. "I'm just about to head to bed in case you want some tea to help you sleep."

"It's okay." Lucas was rarely sick and he hated it. Today was different. He was grateful for his warm home. Any other day he would probably be with his friends at Topanga's planning on how to enjoy the rest of their winter break. Farkle was probably at his place studying, Smackle... she was probably doing the same. Zay was probably watching movies at home and Riley and Maya were probably at the Matthews' after their trip and settling down.

His phone rang harshly breaking him out of his thoughts. Pulling it from the night stand next to his bed he answered without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Lucas?" The familiar voice said. He tried to put a face to it.

"Mr. Matthews?" He asked unsure, he didn't see why he would be receiving a call from him at this time.

"Yeah, it's me. Hope I'm not interrupting you."

He just noticed the strangeness in Mr. Matthews voice. Suddenly he felt awake, he stood up from the bed, blanket falling to his side.

"Not at all sir, everything okay?"

Mr. Matthews sighed worrying Lucas a bit. "Actually, as you know probably know, today we were supposed to head back home from Philly. Somehow Riley convinced us to drive with Maya in my car while us 'parents' drove in Shawn's car. They were supposed to be here a few hours ago but last I knew they stopped for tacos and where on their way here. What we weren't expecting was this random storm to hit us. We were wondering if by any chance they had stopped to see any of you guys since you're on their way. "

Fear made Lucas forget about being sick. He hadn't been living in New York for long but he knew storms could be bad and now his Riley could be smack in the middle of one.

"No," he sighted "Haven't heard anything at all." Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his mom peek into his room with a worried look. "Have you called Farkle?" He asked hopefully.

"Topanga just got off the phone with him. Nothing."

"O-Okay, I'll call Zay to see if by any chance they're there, I assume Farkle is handling Smackle. Sir, please try getting in contact with her. I'll try anyone I can think of."

Ms. Friar came into her sons room and placed a hand on his back. "Everything okay Luke?"

Lucas was dialing Zay when he turned to his mom. "That was Mr. Matthews. He was wondering if Riley and Maya were here. They..." He held a finger apologetically to his mother. "Hey Zay, listen..."

"What time is it?" Riley asked.

"About to be 1:00." Maya mumbled, tired. "I guess they haven't found us yet, huh?"

"Well, looks like the storm is settling down." Riley shivered. She was pretty sure she had entered stage two of hypothermia. She could hardly feel her fingers and toes. She tried not to alarm Maya.

"You okay honey?" She asked for the hundredth time. She was less and less convinced of her friend's insistence.

"Yeah." Riley took off the blanket and covered Maya with it. "Be right back."

"Wait a minute." Maya said uncovering herself as well. "Let me clean the exhaust pipe. I'm the one that got us into this mess."

"Don't g-give yourself too much c-credit." Riley tried to joke. "I was the one d-driving. I could've s-said no."

"Riles." Maya wasn't smiling. "You're shaking, I'm fine. Let me do it his time." She said adjusting her jacket. She gasped as she felt Riley's ice cold hands on her wrist. "Your hands." she cried out. Before Riley could retort she continued. "Riles, they're turning blue. I'm not a scientist but I'm sure that's not normal."

Riley retracted her hand. "I'm F-fine My, Let me g-go. I won't be long."

"You can barely talk, you're shaking like a wet puppy and have blue hands. You need to stay inside, I'll take care of it from now on."

"No." Riley said firmly. Maya would've laughed at Riley's determined look if it weren't a serious situation. In true Riley mode she duh in the up holder of the old car taking out a nickel. "Call it."

Maya glared at Riley but relented to her friends antics. If she hoped hard enough it would go her way. "Heads." She took the coin from Riley's hand and flipped it into the air. Both girls crowded around it anxiously.

"Tails." Riley announced in satisfaction. 'Hope, It's for suckers' Maya thought. "Be right back." Before Maya could protest Riley was out of the car and into the unforgiving cold. The air hit her chest and she initially stumbled. Even though the air had settled the temperature seemed to be even older. Thanks to her determination the exhaust pipe was still visible. beneath the blanket of snow. She kneeled next to it and cleared it the best she could. A violent shiver made her stop what she was doing and wrap her arms around her middle. When she stopped shaking she stood and made her way to the car.

Maya practically pulled her inside the warm car. "You can't go back out there." Maya begged. "Not anymore, you're shaking."

"Don't be s-silly Peaches. No point in b-both of us getting s-sick." She stammered as she felt a wave of dizziness that washed over her. She ignored it. She could not let Maya get out of the car. It was way too cold and this was her fault. Yes, Maya wanted to stop for Tacos but Riley was the responsible one, she should've said no. She could never forgive herself if Maya ended up sick or seriously hurt.

"Riley! Maya!" Lucas rolled down the window of his car and shouted into the dark night. He sat back and started a coughing fit.

"Lucas, be careful. We shouldn't even be out here." Josh stated from the steering wheel.

"It's true man, don't get me wrong, we want to be looking for our friends but we won't help anyone if you have a stroke." Zay chimed in from the backseat.

"I'm not going to-" Lucas glared.

"You know what he means." Farkle interrupted.

Everyone jumped when Josh's phone rang. Farkle took it from him.

"Hey Mr. Matthews. No we haven't gone past the limit you guys set for us." He made a face at Josh and Lucas. The gang had long passed the limit set by their parents. Lucas took the phone from him. "Has anyone found anything?" He listened hopefully but his face soon fell. "Okay. We haven't either. Okay. See ya." He snapped the phone shut and stares out the window. Josh banged the steering wheel in frustration.

After a few minutes of driving in silence Lucas piped up. "Where are they?" He said in desperation. No one had seen a thing.

It was nearly five or so in the morning and their group had driven back and forth around upstate New York without a single sign from their friends. Now that the wind died down There was a full on search for the girls. Police was involved, search and rescue dogs even, courtesy of officer James. The local radio stations were a constant reminder of the nightmare so Josh insisted they turn it off. Despite their best efforts to remain optimistic, hope was begging to fade.

Suddenly Josh slammed o the breaks launching everyone forward. "Look!" he said excitedly.

Lucas looked ahead to where Josh was directing. A small road just visible from the beginnings of morning light was to their side.

"Do you think they could've missed the turn?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know." Josh was already driving down the narrow path.

"I mean, we've looked everywhere else, it wouldn't hurt to look." Smackle stated as she felt Farkle side hugging her to show support.

No one said anything but Zay could feel the renewed sense of hope from everyone in the car.

"T-time?"

Maya wearily glanced at her watch. "6:39" she whispered. She blinked, struggling to stay awake. She and Riley were having a stare down, each too stubborn to let the other check the exhaust pipe next. Riley, to Maya's surprise was really stubborn on this. She refused to give in.

Riley was really worrying Maya. Her friend's face had the slightest tinge of blue to it and she could not stop shivering no matter how tight she wrapped the blanket around herself. She couldn't talk without stuttering anymore and she was sure she heard her teeth chattering constantly. She could see the effort of keeping warm was taking a toll on her.

"What t-time is it?"

Maya frowned. "I told you Riles, 6:39, well, 6:40 now. Don't you remember asking just a minute ago?"

"N-no." Riley shook her head. "S-sorry."

"Okay..." Maya said. "That's it. No more outside for you. My turn." Before Riley registered what she said she jumped out of the vehicle shutting the door behind her.

Riley was sure of three things. First, they were still stranded in the middle of nowhere. She could see the sun breaking through the clouds . Now that she could see better she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. She was sure Maya didn't either. The second thing scared her. She was sure she had reached the third stage of hypothermia. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get worm and she was sure the non-stop pounding on her head meant she earned a concussion from the night before. The third and last thing she was aware of was that Maya was out in the freezing cold. Calling on every ounce of strength she had left she pulled herself out of the car.

Maya stiffened at the sound of the car door. She jumped to her feet and ran around the car to met Riley half way. "Riley, what the heck? Get back in the car. Now!" She yanked open the car door shaking in anger and fear.

"N-no." Riley exclaimed stubbornly. "I have t-to..." and then she collapsed.

"Do you see anything?" Josh craned his neck to try and get a better view.

"We've been on this road for two hours." Zay said checking his watch.

"I know." Lucas replied. He trained his eyes as much as he could. He was praying to see something along the desolate stretch of road. He had been sure the girls would've been found by now but so far they heard nothing.

Suddenly Farkle saw something glistening far in the distance. He rolled down the window hanging halfway out and staring ahead. He could feel his breath catching in his throat. "Guys!" He shouted.

"THere's a car up ahead. I think it's Mr. Matthews'." he braced himself as Josh sped up. He shivered in the cold wind. As they got nearer he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Riley! Maya!"

Maya caught her friend as she fell. They fell to the ground with a gentle thud. "Riles!" Maya cried out in panic. She gripped her friend as tight as she could in an effort to keep her warm. She could see Riley's blue-ish/white-ish face and it scared her. Her chest rose ever so slightly with each struggling breath. She lay limply as Maya called out to her friend.

"Riley, please answer me." She begged, her eyes filling with tears. "Come one, Riles." She shook her unresponsive friends and in a desperate attempt she looked around her. "HELP!" She screamed as loud as her voice would let her. Te word echoed in stillness and Maya started to cry.

"Riley, please wake up. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She hiccupped. "I promise I'll never eat Tacos again if you just wake up." She attempted to bargain. "I swear I'll buy a million batteries for my phone and always have it charged. Just, please Riley, please don't die." Her sobs hook her shoulders as she cried into Riley's jacket. She was so distressed she hadn't heard her name being called or the car approaching right away.

She did notice familiar voices coming closer. She jerked up and looked around hardly believing. Daring it to be true. She then caught sight of Lucas' car racing towards then. Pulling gone arm free she waved it in the air wildly. "Farkle!" She shouted at the top of her lungs to the familiar voice she heard. "Lucas, we're over here!"

Lucas fell out of the moving vehicle followed by Farkle as the driver pulled to a stop. Hitting the snow with a gentle thud, Josh got out. As their friends got of the car and surrounded them she could feel Josh pulling her into a hug, she wasn't expecting him but welcomed his presence. Behind them she could see Zay and Smackle on their phones speaking rapidly into them.

"Riley." She sobbed onto Josh's shoulder, her whole body shaking. Farkle held a hand to her back and reassured her Riley would be fine all the while the statistics ran through his mind. Lucas saw his girlfriend lay very still.

"They're coming." Smackle and Zay said for the first time. They were now taking in the scene before them.

Lucas carefully picked Riley up bridal style. "We need to get her in the car." HE said as he looked at Farkle who nodded. Zay opened the trunk of the van where they had blankets prepared just in case. Smackle got the space ready.

Lucas ignored the dead weight in his arms as he saw Josh trying to get Maya to follow them. Josh lifted her and led her to the car. Once inside they lasted the heat and separated into groups rubbed their hands over their cold friends. Josh and Zay were rubbing Maya's arms and legs while Lucas hugged Riley from behind and Smackle and Farkle aided her body

Maya couldn't take her eyes off of Riley's sleeping form. She looked so much better than she had when she was first brought in. The color was returning to her face and her breathing was regular. Once everything had settled down the doctors informed them Riley had suffered from stage three hypothermia. She also had a small concussion. The best thing that came out of the doctor's mouth was "She's going to be fine." Maya had nearly cried all over again.

Riley suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. She could see everyone she cared about staring at her. Faces pale and drawn. When they noticed she was awake she could feel the relief fill the room. Maya looked like she was trying to decide between smacking her or hugging her. Thankfully she went for the hug.

"Riley don't ever do that again." She heard her father say while her mom and him engulfed her in another round of hugs. She felt like this was just the begging.

"Sorry." She croaked out. "Are you okay, Peaches?"

"Besides forever being emotionally traumatized?" Maya shrugged. "I'm fine. Doctor's checked me and gave me the thumbs up. You're the one that managed to get stage three hypothermia and a concussion."

"Yeah Riles, it figures you'd get a concussion in this situation." Farkle nodded.

She suddenly felt a comforting hug from her boyfriend who had stayed silent so far. "Man, Riley. You sure know how to scare a guy. Please listen to Maya and don't ever do something like that again." He cried over her shoulder.

"Guys aren't supposed to cry sugar, you got as all caught up in feelings and stuff" She heard Zay sniff from a corner while eating a pudding cup. Riley giggled.

"Well, I'll never eat Tacos on the way home from a road trip ever again." Maya stated.

"But we can get them otherwise, right?" Cory perked up.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's safe." Riley said.

"I could give a thousand and one reasons why it's not safe but I feel like I could ruin the moment." Smackle added. She felt Farkle kiss her forehead.

"You'd be right love, but that's okay." Farkle said.

"I love you guys. Thank you for caring." Riley smiled at the people in the room.

"Okay miss Matthews, I see you're awake. Now can you all respectfully leave, the nurses are getting annoyed with my rule breaking." He smiled at the group that wouldn't take no for maximum visitors.

As everyone hugged Riley before they left Lucas stood last before her parents.

"Hey princess?" He asked trying to take his time while being also quick.

"What?" Riley looked at him with heart eyes, the nickname making her warm and fuzzy.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead, her nose and lastly her lips. Cory fake coughed interrupting the moment.

"I love you more, Luke." They smiled looking into each other's eyes.

"You can have this conversation later." Cory said while Topanga gave him a look for ruining their second moment.

"You didn't protest when we found him keeping her warm." Topanga deadpanned.

Riley blushed when she heard what her boyfriend did for her.

"You found me?" She whispered, tears already filling her eyes.

He blushed as kissed her again. "We did. Me, Farkle, Josh, Smackle and Zay."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Always. I'll always find you." He looked at her with determination. She had never felt so secure and loved.

 **I'm so tiiiired. I've been working all week and thinking about writing this so I've been in front of my computer non-stop for the past seven hours trying to make it right. I hope you like. This is my first ever story and I have a few more up my sleeves. Hope you enjoy enough to review and if you didn't please give me some constructive criticism. Hope to write for y'all later and, bye I guess.**


End file.
